Pheromones
by XxPokeWriterxX
Summary: A quick one shot about a couple who decide to take a evening ride on their Pokemon, a Rapidash and Zebstrika. when the Rapidash gets some naughty thought, it turns into a night everyone will remember. two OC's, Rapidash, Zebstrika


_Hey everyone, this is a quick one shot requested by_ brother of kane. _A couple has decided to have an evening ride on their Pokémon, a Rapidash and a Zebstrika. When Rapidash gets an idea, things start to get interesting. Enjoy_

"Let's go Luke; the sun's already starting to go down!" Lucy calls into the barn. After a few seconds a brown haired young man emerges from the barn leading his Zebstrika, her white zigzags on her coat flashing yellow. At the sight of her, Lucy's Rapidash starts to thump the ground with one of his hooves. Luke approaches his curly haired blonde wife and pecks her on the cheek.

"I'm ready, honey. Let's go." They mount their Pokémon and turn them towards the meadow. Luke and Lucy are both ranchers and own their own ranch together. They signal their Pokémon and they break into a gallop. With every step Zebstrika's hooves spark against the ground and Rapidash leaves a trail of scorch marks in his wake. After a good hour of riding, they start to slow, the sun just starting to set behind the horizon.

"How does this area look, Lucy?" Luke asks his wife.

"Yeah, the grass is very soft, it's perfect." She says. They dismount and start to unpack a picnic dinner they had brought with them. Rapidash and Zebstrika move a little ways away to graze as the humans dig in. While Luke and Lucy are busy eating and talking, Rapidash tries to make a move on Zebstrika. Moving close to her he starts to nuzzle her neck and brushes his body against hers. Zebstrika tosses her head and walks away from him, snorting. Not to be deterred, Rapidash follows her. He keep at it until, with an angry whinny, Zebstrika gives him a painful jolt of electricity. His eyes blazing, Rapidash finally leaves her alone, however he has a plan.

Unbeknownst to most people, Rapidash can release a pheromone from the flames on their body. He does this now, his flames turning a deep red as he does. The subtle aroma, blending in with the smells of the meadow, wafts over the area and Rapidash resumes grazing, knowing it was only a matter of time. Sure enough Zebstrika starts stealing glances at Rapidash, suddenly finding herself getting turned on. Slowly she makes her way over to Rapidash, this time she starts rubbing herself against him. She starts to getting a little aggressive, walking in front of him and shaking her hip in his direction. After a few moments of letting her suffer, he moves behind her and mounts her. After a bit of probing his cock finds her dripping pussy and slides into her. Zebstrika lets out a soft whinny at the pleasure of her pussy being filled, Rapidash's pheromones heightening her sensitivity. After a few moments of savoring the feeling of Zebstrika's pussy around his cock, he starts to thrust. Each thrust buries his twelve inches into Zebstrika, making her whinny each time. While the two Pokémon are fucking behind them, Lucy and Luke are starting to feel the effects of Rapidash's pheromones also.

After eating, Lucy had laid her head in Luke's lap, enjoying the last rays of sunlight. As the pheromone starts to take effect, Lucy feels something hard poking her in the ear.

"Looks like someone is waking up." Lucy says with a giggle. Luke starts to apologize but Lucy waves him off. Getting on her hands and knees in front of him, she unbuttons his pants and pulls out his hardening cock.

"This will be a great dessert." She says happily, sucking his cock into her mouth. He is soon filling her mouth and he puts his hands on the back of her head. Luke starts to press her head onto his cock, making her gag a little. When he pulls her curly blonde head up she just has time to take a breath before his cock is forced back down her throat. While he fucks her face, she unbuttons her shirt and bra, removing both, then swats his hands away from her head. Lucy lies on her back in the soft grass, presses her large tits together, and gives Luke a sexy smirk. Luke takes his pants the rest of the way off and straddles Lucy's chest. His cock lubed up in Lucy's mouth, he easily slides between her soft tits.

"God you tits feel amazing, girl." He says.

"So does you hard cock between them." She giggles. He starts to thrust into her soft flesh, the head of his cock sliding out the other side. Seeing this she opens her mouth and he slides into wet hole. He starts to fuck her tits harder, his cock hitting the back of her throat as he does. Soon he's ready to cum.

"Lucy, I'm going to cum! Where do you want it?" He asks, panting.

"My...muphm...tits." She says around his cock. He smiles and starts to cum, pulling out and spraying it all over her tits. With a delighted squeal, she starts rubbing his cum into her tits, the warm feeling turning her on even more. When she is done she sits up.

"That felt so awesome, I love the feeling you cum on my tits. And it looks like we're not the only ones feeling horny tonight." She says pointing behind Luke. He turns and sees their Pokémon fucking like Lopunny.

"I thought Zebstrika didn't like Rapidash. Oh well, it looks like their having fun. Now it's our turn." Luke says, his cock hardening at the sight of them fucking. Before he can do anything Lucy grabs his hand and pulls him over to where the Pokémon are fucking. Facing them, Lucy gets down on all fours, wiggling her tight little ass at Luke. Luke pounces on his wife, slamming his cock into her soaking pussy, hilting himself with one hard thrust.

"Fuck yeah, Luke! Don't hold back, fuck my little pussy hard! Oh fuck your cock is so big, holy shit!" Lucy's body was writhing under Luke, fueling his passion as he fucked her. Leaning over he wrapped his arms around Lucy's slim waist and started playing with her amazing tits, rolling and pinching her nipples, making her moan with each pinch. While he fucked Lucy he had an amazing view of his Zebstrika taking Rapidash's cock.

They were still going at it fast and hard, Rapidash pounding Zebstrika's pussy as hard as he can, his main flaring red with pleasure. As Luke watches his Zebstrika's body starts to shake in pleasure, very close to cumming, as is Rapidash. With a last few body-shaking thrusts, Rapidash cums, his cock buried deep in Zebstrika's pussy. The feeling of hot cum filling her pussy pushes her over the edge and she cums also, her pussy tightening around the cock inside her. Their combined juices leak around Rapidash's cock and down Zebstrika's thighs.

The sight of his beloved Zebstrika being fucked into orgasm pushes Luke over the edge also. He grabs a handful of Lucy's golden hair and gave it a hard pull. She arches her back, the pain making her cum. Her pussy clenches around his cock as he unloads inside his wife, making her scream in pleasure. Luke pulls out when he finishes cumming and Lucy collapses on her side.

"Holy shit, Luke! We haven't...gasp...fucked like...huff...that in a long time, it was...gasp... amazing!" She says, panting.

"You're right. That was awesome. We should take rides like this more often." He says smiling at her.

Rapidash had also pulled out and watched the humans finish fucking. An idea starts forming in his head and his fire flares as he releases another round of pheromones. Lucy is the first to start feeling the effects this time. She rolls onto her back and starts to finger her pussy, occasionally licking Luke's cum off her fingers. Rapidash walks over to her and starts to sniff the air. Lucy is a little startled at first but the pheromones help her get passed that and soon she is writhing under Rapidash's tongue as he eats her out, his unusually hot breath making her pussy drip.

"Oh yes, Rapidash! Your tongue feels so good! Eat my tight pussy, fuck yeah!" Lucy moans as Rapidash's long tongue starts to slide between her lips into her pussy. Lucy starts to fondle her tits, Luke's cum still covering them. Luke watches the scene and his cock quickly harden again. When he hears a soft whinny he looks up and sees Zebstrika, her head down, going for his cock. He leans back, giving her access to him and she starts to lick Lucy's juices from his cock. Her long tongue wraps around his cock and she starts to bob her head up and down, her hot mouth enveloping his whole cock. He soon notices a very pleasant tingle as Zebstrika sucks him off. _It must me electricity,_ he thinks, enjoying the feeling. He notices that while she is sucking him off, Zebstrika's hips are unable to keep still; her pussy is aching for a cock. He slowly pushes her mouth and tongue off his cock.

"It looks like you're ready to be fucked, aren't you girl?" He asks. She whinnies excitedly and quickly spins around, inviting Luke into her dripping pussy. He quickly takes the offering, sliding his cock between her lips easily, Zebstrika's juices making it easy. She whinnies in pleasure, pressing back against Luke. He grabs her hips and starts pumping into her, the same tingling feeling, though intensified, spreading throughout his body from his cock. The electricity sends his muscles into over drive, causing him to fuck her far faster than he usually could. The feeling of her master fucking her, and the pleasure he is giving her, quickly pushes her over the edge and she orgasms. As her pussy wall contracts around his cock, Luck feels a rather shocking jolt of electricity. Far from painful, it heightens his pleasure even more and, while Zebstrika is still cumming, lubes up a couple of fingers and slips them into her ass. As he tickles her insides with his finger, she contracts around him again, her cum gushing around his cock.

After a particularly strong jolt, caused by his adding a third finger to Zebstrika's ass, he starts to cum, coating the walls of her pussy with his seed. He couldn't believe how much he was cumming; it had to be one of the best orgasms he had ever had. The sight of his favorite Pokémon writhing in pleasure before him wasn't hurting either. The feeling of three fingers and Luke's twitching cock inside her pussy caused her almost continuous orgasm to becoming more intense, causing her pussy juices to explode around Luke's cock, drenching everything in range. When he pulled out Zebstrika collapsed onto her side, panting heavily, clearly done for the night. Having been concentrating on his Zebstrika, he had not been paying attention to his wife and Rapidash. Now that he was done, he looked over, his cock immediately hardening at the sight of his wife being fucked by her Rapidash.

After causing Lucy to orgasm with his tongue and lapping up all her juices, they were both ready to fuck. Lucy scrambled to get on all fours, her lovely, creamy ass waving in the air, and her Rapidash mounted her. She could feel his huge cock probing around and, when he finally found her hole, hilted himself with one hard thrust. Not holding back a bit, Rapidash starts to fuck her hard and fast, not listening to her screams.

"Rapidash no, not my ass! Oh god my ass, your fucking my ass! Your cock is so big; it's filling my little asshole! Fuck yeah, keep going, fuck!"

As he keeps fucking her she quickly gets over the pain of her ass being suddenly invaded and starts to push back onto him, wanting him as deep as he can go. The feeling of his hot breath on her neck only added to her pleasure, his heat making her whole body hot. Rapidash was having a great time as well. Lucy's ass was much hotter than he thought it would be and, even thought he meant to find her pussy, her tight ass was amazing, putting perfect pressure on every inch of his cock. Lucy's moans of pleasure spurred him on and his mane flared even brighter, lighting up the meadow with red flames.

Using the flames as a guide Luke makes his way to the fucking pair. He looked at Lucy, her face scrunched up cutely, her eyes closed. Quickly and quietly, he positions his cock in front of her face and, when she opens her mouth to moan, slides his cock down her throat. He laughs when her eyes fly open in surprise. When she sees it's her husband she relaxes and enjoys the feeling of being double penetrated. Luke grabs her head and starts to roughly fuck Lucy's mouth. He could hear her gagging and moaning, his fucking being helped by Rapidash's pounding of his wife's ass, pushing her farther onto his own cock. Watching her being fucked, he got an idea. With a loud sucking sound, he pulled his cock out of her mouth. It took a bit of maneuvering but he was soon in place and, with a thrust upward, he slipped his cock into Lucy's pussy, making her gasp thorough her moans.

"Oh my god, you're both fucking me! I can't...it's just...oh fuck it feels so fucking good! Fuck me, both of you; fuck me as hard as you can! Yes, yes, yes, holy fuck yes, I'm cumming!"

Lucy was overcome by pleasure and her orgasm hit her like a train. Her eyes rolled back into her head and her whole body started sizing in pleasure. Luke and Rapidash both kept fucking Lucy, the sounds of their bodies smacking wetly against Lucy's ass and thighs echoing throughout the meadow. With every thrust into his blonde wife he could feel Rapidash's cock rubbing though her walls and soon they had fallen into a rhythm, when one pulled out the other would thrust in, making sure Lucy always had a cock inside her. Her body held in place by Rapidash, Luke's hands were free to roam over her body. From his position under her, her tits were in the perfect place, one hand was kneading one while her other was in just the right position for him to suck on one of her hard, pink nipples, nipping it occasionally with his teeth. His other hand reached for her soaking pussy, found her swollen, extremely sensitive clit and started to roll it between his fingers. This jolted her out of the haze of pleasure and she started to scream in pleasure again.

"Fuck yeah, fuck yeah, and fuck yeah! You guys are so fucking amazing! My ass and pussy feel so fucking amazing! I want you to cum! Both of you cum inside me! Fill my pussy and ass with you cum; I want it so fuck badly! Hurry, hurry hurry!"

Both already on the edge of orgasm, they took her advice and plunged as deep into her as they could. Rapidash came first; his hot seed scorching its way through her bowls, heating up her whole body. He kept thrusting while he came, pushing his cum deeper inside her ass. As Luke hilted his cock into his wife's pussy, he could feel it heat up from Rapidash's cum, making his own cock feel even better. Lucy could feel her husband's seed filling her pussy and she let out a long, loud moan. Her pussy contracted, spraying their combined juices around his cock, covering him in cum. For a full minute he came, Lucy's pussy overflowing with cum. All the pleasure overpowered Lucy's nervous system and she passed out, her whole body going limp.

Luke quickly pulled out and prepared to catch her but she stayed where she was. He was confused for a second until he saw Rapidash was still buried in her ass, his huge cock holding her up. Luke Krabby-walked his way out from under Lucy and Rapidash lowered her back to the ground. Luke watched as, instead of pulling out, Rapidash started to fuck her limp body, making her slide back and forth against the, thankfully soft, grass. Luke watched as Lucy slowly came too and immediately started to moan in pleasure. Without the strength to move, Lucy just lay there, letting Rapidash use her ass. After a full ten minutes of fucking her, he started to cum again. Luke watched as Lucy's eyes rolled back in her head and her screams of pleasure echoed in the darkness. She was being pumped with so much hot cum her stomach started to swell, her sweat drenched body lifting off the grass just a little. Rapidash looked at his cum-filled trainer and snorted. Pulling out of Lucy, he trotted over to Zebstrika, who was crouched down, sleeping. Without any warning he slammed his still hard cock into Zebstrika's pussy and started to fuck her again.

Lucy let out a small moan and started to pull herself across the grass to Luke. Unknown to them, Rapidash's pheromones were having an extreme effect on the two humans, no matter how much they fucked and came, they still wanted more.

"Luke, I'm so full. I can hear cum sloshing around inside me. I'm so full and exhausted, but my pussy still aches for a cock. Please, fuck me again. I need it so fucking badly; I need your cock inside me." Lucy lays there; her hands reaching for Luke, a pleading look in her eyes. The sight of his wife pleading for him to fuck her made his cock quickly harden again. He moved over to her and rolled her onto her back. Her pussy was so soaked with cum that his cock slide into with absolutely no friction. Lucy let out a loud moan and tried to push back again him, she failed however, having no strength. Luke started to fuck her as hard as he could, her tits and swollen stomach bouncing with each thrust. The pleasure Luke was giving her momentarily gave Lucy some energy and her body started to writhe under him. He loved the way her large tits and stomach jiggled when she moved. Very soon they were ready to cum again. Luke was amazed that he still had some in him and he watched as Lucy's stomach swelled even more. As exhausted as Lucy was, her pussy was still full of energy. It contracted repeatedly around Luke's cock, milking every drop of cum he had left, which turned out was a lot, as he came for another full minute. This time they were both done. Luke fell onto of Lucy, the tits and stomach making wonderfully soft pillows, and they both fell asleep. Lucy's last sight was Rapidash's flames flaring up as he came again inside Zebstrika.

Luke was the first to wake up, just as the sun had finished clearing the horizon. He was curled up against Lucy, her stomach still slightly swollen. On both sides of them were their Pokémon, Zebstrika was pressed against Luke and Rapidash against Lucy, keeping them warm in the cool night. With a small shake Luke woke Lucy.

"How are you feeling?" He asks her. She sits up and stretches, yawning.

"Honestly, I feel great." She tells him. "I thought I would be sore after last night, but I'm not."

"That good, but I wonder what came over us last night."

"I don't know, but it was the hottest sex we have ever had."

"That's for sure; well have to do it more often." They stand and look for their clothes. They find them but somehow they were burned to cinders.

"This looks like Rapidash's work." Lucy says. "Oh well, it looks like we're riding back nude." After waking their Pokémon the mounted up and rode back to their house. After that night they make regular trips to the meadow, each time having amazing sex with each other and their Pokémon. They never did figure out that it was the sly Rapidash that caused these evenings, but they enjoyed them none the less.

 **Author's Note: There it is my first request, I hope its good. I want to thank brother of kane for the request and hope other will put in some requests. As always, please, Read and Review.**


End file.
